


The Prevention Hotline's Information Page

by Lila17



Series: The Paris Akuma Prevention Hotline [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, but I need to tag at least one character so, dunno how to tag that either, i guess, i mean none of those three actually show up or anything, life of civilians in Paris, my entire fic having basically having no applicable tags sure puts a damper on things too, my fics including basically no main characters at all sure puts a damper on things, regular civilian Parisian life, they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: Figured I should write something like this to have something to refer back to to explain what was going on in other fics before I wrote anything else. Just a little info on the Paris Akuma Prevention Hotline





	The Prevention Hotline's Information Page

Welcome to the information page of the Paris Akuma Prevention Hotline website!

 **About Us**  
Ladybug and Chat Noir may be the ones flying high above the city ready to save us when things go wrong, but they’re not the only ones who can be heroes, and it’s all of our responsibilities to help Paris carry on until Hawkmoth is stopped. While most of us can’t spring from rooftop to rooftop or fight with magical powers, there are ways we can all contribute.

This is what was running through Victoria Bruel’s head when they founded the Prevention Hotline. Ladybug and Chat Noir may be more than capable, but they were still only two people, and Victoria wanted a way to help. Most akuma victims say that while they may have been angry or upset in the moment, no part of them seriously wanted what happened to happen, something she discovered readily through talking to her son, Ivan, the first person to be akumatized. Since Ivan was the first, he couldn’t have known what was going to happen, but he and many others said that if there had been something that could have helped them calm themselves down before being akumatized, they would have gladly taken it. The problem is that just former akuma victims and close relations of akuma victims understanding this is not enough. Another akuma victim, who wished to remain anonymous, admitted that she had feared being akumatized beforehand and had contemplated calling a friend or her parents, but had not gone through with it because she was afraid of her fears being thought of as silly. People hesitate to share their problems, and since akuma prevention is a largely untalked about issue, they feel like people will see them as making a big deal and worrying about nothing. They keep quiet.

Thus, a resource focusing specifically on helping people concerned about possible akumatization, the Paris Akuma Prevention Hotline, was created. It is completely anonymous and open to anyone; no problem is too small. The organization’s aim is not to eliminate akumatizations entirely, since that would be impossible to pull off, and we are not suggesting modifications to how people deal with their emotions to stop akumatizations and combat Hawkmoth. That would be as ill-founded an idea as trying to change women’s behavior to stop rape. What the hotline does is try to help as many people avoid akumatization as we can until can address the root of the problem. It helps civilians have some more peace of mind, and since numbers of akuma victims have gone down since the hotline started, it also helps take some of the load off our superheroes, giving them more time to catch Hawkmoth and also catch up on the lives of their secret identities.

 **What We Do & How We Do It**  
The one good thing about Hawkmoth is that he mostly seems to target people upset or angry about everyday scenarios and occurrences, which makes it relatively easy to talk people down. Nonetheless, all of our employees have been trained for this job, and are making every effort to friendly and approachable to callers.

We also have a strict privacy policy; we will never release information about the caller or their conversation to a third party. The only exception to this would be the worst case scenario in which a caller is unable to calm down and is akumatized, since we would be required to then alert Ladybug and Chat Noir to the situation and tell them what we know about the akuma. However, as long as the person calls quickly with real intent to fight off or prevent akumatization, this outcome is unlikely.

 **What You Can Do To Help**  
Since the conversations that take place are again usually of a lighter subject matter than other hotlines, we happily take any volunteers who want to take part, and will provide basic training. As always, of course, donations are accepted; you can find the donation page [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ).

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to post this either for some reason, but I managed to get back to the true spirit of "it doesn't matter if it's bad, just post it" that made me post the other thing in the first place, so. Okay.
> 
> Also I'm legitimately sorry for that last link right there I know but I felt like I should put SOME link for the ~authenticity~ and then I was like hmm well what can I link to then
> 
> Also, the whole thing with Ivan's mom founding this? I don't really know, I kept feeling like it shouldn't be a random OC, it needed to be someone with significance. I don't know if her name is Victoria. It probably isn't. Let's just go with that
> 
> HOPEFULLY gonna get another fic relating to this up quickly this time


End file.
